Various systems are available that allow two individuals or systems to communicate across a communication link. Particular systems, such as transaction processing systems, are adapted to allow a representative of a company or organization (such as a telephone agent) to communicate with customers or other individuals seeking information from the organization. A representative often reads a script to the customers or individuals with which the representative is communicating. This script may describe the organization generally or may discuss various products or promotions offered by the organization. Often, a representative reads the same script to all individuals, regardless of the type of information they desire. Although some systems allow an agent's script to include the name of the individual seeking information, these systems do not typically know the reason the individual is seeking assistance or the information the individual desires.
Certain existing systems limit representatives to verbally describing product features or verbally providing other information to the individuals with which they are communicating. In these systems, a representative may answer the same question several times in a single day for several different individuals. Additionally, a representative may spend a significant amount of time verbally describing visual features of a product without the use of a picture or other visual reference that would simplify and shorten the verbal description.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system that provides a mechanism that generates agent scripts directed toward the interests of the individual with which the agent is communicating. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a system that allows a representative of an organization to communicate various information to the individual, such as visual images or other visual information.